As a general rule, it is cheaper for an entity to process an interaction using an automated system than it is to process an interaction using live personnel (e.g., agents). However, existing automated systems for processing transactions are generally substantially less flexible than agents in handling transactions. Further, the more flexibility which is built into an automated system, generally the more expensive the creation of that system becomes. Accordingly, there is a need for automated systems which can flexibly handle interactions in a manner closer to that which is possible with human agents. There is also a need for an economically feasible method of creating those systems.